Por qué nadie merece vivir algo así
by Angel2012Negro
Summary: Un fic sobre el aborto, creo que es algo fuerte, pero lo hice luego de ver y medio tocar a fondo el tema, he de decir que me dejo una huella saber mucho del tema, pero leanlo Es tragico y creo que les dará que pensar.


**Por qué nadie merece vivir un destino así.**

**Los personajes de ccs no me pertenecen, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y este fic lo creé para crear conciencia sobre los abortos.** _Si alguien quisiera utilizar la historia por favor pidan primero permiso por qué si no lo hacen están cometiendo plagio._

**

* * *

**Miró al cielo nocturno y acarició su vientre, que horas antes, resguardó a su pequeño hijo. Una lágrima escapó de su ojo y por ella ríos de más lágrimas bañaron su rostro. Maldijo su matrimonio y maldijo a su esposo.

Fue obligada a aquel despreciable acto por 2 seres despreciables. Ella amaba a su bebé nunca hubiera hecho aquella atrocidad, no cuando su corazón desbordaba amor por ese nene.

_Caminó con una radiante sonrisa hacia su esposo-¿Qué te dijo el doctor cariño?-Le preguntó suavemente._

_-Tengo 4 meses de embarazo-Murmuró feliz, pero alzó su mirada esmeralda al ver la mueca de desagrado de él-¿No te gusta la idea de ser padre?-La mirada de horror y asco de él se lo confirmaron._

Un fuerte sollozo se escuchó y las imágenes siguieron lastimándola por dentro.

_-¡¿Qué?!-Gritó horrorizada_

_-Lo que oíste, vas a abortar-Empezó a llorar gritando que no la obligarían a hacer tal cosa. 2 hombres fornidos la subieron a la fuerza a un auto de cristales polarizados y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo pero nadie la escuchó._

Miles de ríos de lágrimas corrieron con libertad y miró con profundo odió la fotografía de aquel ser que creyó amar y que creyó bueno.

_Miró aterrada aquel lugar, lleno de artefactos y nuevamente intentó salir pero más hombres la levantaron y colocaron en el lugar donde comenzó su pesadilla. Un doctor entró a aquella habitación y la miró con lastima. Los sollozos de ella se volvieron más audibles cuando esta miró los instrumentos que asesinarían a su hijo._

_-Trate de no moverse, por qué puede haber riesgo de que le perfore el útero-Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir los aparatos en su intimidad, su corazón latió con fuerza y se puso más pálida de lo normal. Sintió un aguijonazo en su brazo y vio que uno de esos hombres la habían drogado. 10 minutos más tarde sintió como unas pinzas se insertaban en ella y rompían el cuerpo de su bebé. Gritó de dolor pero igual cómo sucedió en el auto nadie hizo nada._

Cerró los ojos, apoyo la cabeza en la pared y se mordió con fuerza el labio, sintiendo un ligero sabor a sangre en su boca y el toque salado de las lágrimas entraron en sus labios.

_Gritó cada vez que sintió aquel artefacto que despedazaba con fría crueldad a su querido hijo. Sintió su corazón romperse al ver el pequeño bracito y la manita separados de su vientre y de su pequeño._

_-¿Cuánto falta para terminar?-Escuchó preguntar a uno de aquellos hombres._

_-No lo sé, quizás unos 15 minutos más-Dijo el doctor mientras seguía su cruel desmembramiento. La castaña lloraba y en su mente sólo rogaba por quedar inconsciente, pero al parecer eso no era posible._

_Tal vez era parte del destino aquello, no, no era posible que algo destinará algo tan cruel cómo lo que le estaba pasando. Y lo que más dolía era que el ser que más amaba le hiciera tan cruel castigo ¿Por qué no mejor le pidió el divorcio? Eso era mucho mejor que el infierno de saber la tortura de saber que están desmembrando a tu hijo y te lo arrancan sin miramientos de tu vientre._

Un dolor en su vientre la alertó y vio sangre bajar por su entrepierna, sus labios temblaban y su rostro ya no tenía aquel sonrojo que siempre la adornaba, su piel estaba pálida como una hoja de papel.

_Los minutos parecían milenios, y cuando toda aquella tortura parecía haber dado fin, vio cómo aquel doctor sacaba de ella la cabeza de su pequeño. Lloró con fuerza y gritó de tal manera que esta vez llamó la atención de personas fuera de aquel infierno en la tierra. 5 minutos después la policía había llegado y su salvación gracias a esta._

_-¡Policía central de Tokio! ¡Salgan con las manos arriba!-Los hombres que no traían armas maldijeron y no hallaron más opción que salir tal y cómo dijo la policía. Ella se quedó ovillada en aquel lugar mirando con dolor lo que fue su hijo; bracitos, intestinos tan pequeños que no parecían ser algo que de vida a un ser, la cabecita magullada y deformada por la fuerza empleada. Cubrió su boca con ambas manos reprimiendo más sollozos._

_-¿Señorita está bien?-Negó con fuerza y con gruesas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas._

_-¡N-no! ¡M-mataron a-a mi hijo!-Sollozó con fuerza y sintió a aquel oficial abrazarle por los hombros._

_-¿Usted no quería llevar a cabo esto?-Negó con fuerza y más sollozos._

_-M-mi esposo m-me obligo-ó-Dijo tratando de normalizar su respiración sin éxito alguno-U-unos h-hombre m-me sostuvieron p-para q-que pudieran hacer eso-Se aferró a la camisa de aquel oficial. Que con sutileza le ayudo a caminar fuera, al alzar la mirada descubrió que había una ambulancia. El hombre aquel le ayudo a subir pero ella no le soltó el brazo-¿P-puede venir conmigo?-Miró por primera vez los ojos de aquel hombre; Unos ojos chocolates que brillaban con fuego que la cautivaron de inmediato, no se veía mucho mayor que ella a lo mucho un par de años._

_-Está bien-Le sonrió mostrando unos deslumbrantes dientes._

-Señorita Kinomoto-Miró al oficial-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, ¿A qué la pregunta?

-Salió de su recamara y me envió una enfermera a buscarla, además parece que tiene una…-La chica le acalló con la mano.

-Lo sé, lamento que le hayan enviado por algo tan trivial oficial Li-comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación siendo seguida por el oficial-Además mañana es el jucio ¿Cómo es que se hará tan deprisa?

-Un aborto fue hecho de manera ilegal y forzada, además se hizo una infracción de sanidad y muchas cosas más señorita, le informaron de inmediato a la jueza y pues fue ella quien lo determinó-La castaña asintió y camino apoyada de aquel que fue su ángel, aunque llegó tarde para salvar a su hijo.

* * *

Ya estaban entrando para informar a la jueza el veredicto final. La jueza Tomoyo Daidoji habló con voz firma y clara-La corte falla a favor de la señorita Kinomoto Sakura, hay un lapso de 1 semana para la anulación del matrimonio del señor Yamamoto con la señorita Sakura, y además una cadena de 28 años de prisión por obligarla a abortar-Cosa penada por la ley-Por medio de la fuerza bruta y uso de drogas -La gente poco a poco empezó levantarse, pero Sakura se quedó allí un rato más.

Las palabras del médico aún rondaban por su mente…

_Le miró con tristeza e impotencia el doctor Hiragizawa-Lo lamento mucho señorita Kinomoto, pero desgarraron tejidos de su útero, y tuvimos que hacerle una operación de urgencia. Es imposible que pueda volver a concebir._

* * *

Hola, pues la verdad hoy se tocó mucho el tema del aborto en la escuela y nunca he leído acá uno que hablé de este tema. Espero me dejen comentarios, la verdad me puse a llorar por imaginarme en lugar de Sakura.

Déjenme reviews, comentarios, amenazas y demás serán bienvenidos. Un abrazote y nos veremos pronto.


End file.
